


Wish You Were Here

by KaytlynC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Wreck, F/M, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytlynC/pseuds/KaytlynC
Summary: Dean and the reader got in a fight, the reader basically stole the Impala while Dean slept, and shit goes downhill from there.





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first angsty piece I've ever written. I'm sorry in advance if it sucks, for I am a terrible writer and have little practice with this kind of thing.

“Y/N, listen to me. For the last time, you are  _ not  _ going on this hunt! You've been hurt before, I'm not letting you get hurt again. I can't lose you too...”

 

“Dean, I am not some woman you can control with your charms! Just because I'm your girlfriend does  _ not _ mean you can control my life. I am my own person, you have no say in what I do with my life,  _ I do. _ ” Y/N crossed her arms, facing Dean where she sat in the seat of the Impala. She knew it was unsafe, sitting sideways while Dean drove angry, but she couldn't care less at this moment in time. “When we get to Arkansas, you will sit at the motel to deal with whatever the fuck it is you're having trouble understanding. Because, like it or not, I currently have and will always have the keys to this car. And our job doesn't really allow rentals to be an option when it comes to getting dirty work done.” A scoff was heard from Y/N, who had  _ not  _ enjoyed being told what to do in such a manner. 

 

“Whatever, jackass. I'm not going to sit and twirl my thumbs while you risk your life over something that could be nothing. Either I work with you on the hunt or I don't go back to the bunker with you.” Y/N knew she had struck a chord with Dean, because his jaw clenched in a way that said he knew she would hold him up to that. They were both on the verge of breaking up with the other, though neither could bring themselves to do it. Whether they liked it or not, they needed each other. With Sam gone back to college, Dean had no one but Y/N. And Y/N, well, she had no one at all before she met Dean. They needed each other, but they fought like hell. And they were both tired of it.

 

\---------------

 

Once they arrived and got a motel room, Dean started the research for the case. Y/N sat on one of the beds, as she was worse at research than Dean. They sat in an uncomfortable silence until Dean gave up trying to stay awake and instead decided to get some sleep. He was too tired to remember their argument, and therefore left the keys to the Impala sitting on the table next to his laptop. Once Y/N was certain Dean was out for the night, she quietly grabbed the car keys and a room key then let herself out of the room.

 

She got to the car, which was parked right outside, and decided to just drive. She never got to drive the Impala, and the moment she pulled out of the motel parking lot, she realized why Dean loved his car so much. 

 

Y/N let herself get taken over by her emotions and the car, just driving down the empty highway through the town they were staying in. She drove for miles, leaving the town of Little Rock within minutes. She rolled the driver side window down, letting the wind whip her hair around and carry the scent of nature into the car. She ended up a little too distracted by the smells and the feeling of the cool night air that she didn't notice the semi approaching her quickly from her lane. Or was she in his? It was too late to tell, and so as she attempted to swerve out of the way, the truck struck passenger side of the Impala. Hard.

 

The car spun across the lanes, sending the front end into a tree. Y/N remembered nothing after the impact of the truck, aside from being moved from the totaled car and into an ambulance. She couldn't stay awake long enough for EMS to figure anything out about her, and so when she arrived at the hospital, she was named Jane Doe and sent into emergency surgery.

 

\-----------

 

Dean awoke the next morning to both his girlfriend and his car missing. He immediately tried calling Y/N multiple times, only reaching her voice mail. Once he realized he wasn't getting through to her, he promptly went to the motel office, demanding to know if anyone saw Y/N leave in the Impala to no avail. The nightshift clerk remembered nothing, which pissed Dean off even more. He decided to walk on foot until he found the Impala, which worked out just as well as talking to the clerk. He let out a string of curse words, starting to pace around on the side of the road.

 

He noticed some glass along the side of the road, clearly remnants of a recent wreck. He approached the mess, picking up what looked to be a phone that flew from the vehicle. While the screen may have been shattered to pieces, it still had enough battery for Dean to attempt to get something on the mess. What he wasn't expecting was a picture of himself grinning next to Y/N to flash on the screen, partially covered by notifications of 3 missed calls from himself. Dean nearly dropped the phone as he realized that this wreck was both of his baby's.

 

Upon coming to his senses, Dean ran back to the motel to find the address of the nearest hospital. Once he found it, he called for a cab to get him there as quick as humanly possible. When he got to the hospital, he paid the cab driver and made his way inside, convincing himself not to seem too panicked. He spoke with the receptionist, who explained to him how they found Y/N and that he would have to wait a few hours before she woke up. Dean was not happy with this information, but he was happy Y/N was okay. He waited for hours, not realizing he fell asleep until he heard “Winchester” come from a woman across the room. Dean immediately got up to ask if she was asking for him, and then followed her to a room when he got a yes.

 

Though the doctor warned him, and he knew she was in an accident, Dean was not prepared to see Y/N in the state she was in. She had cuts and bruises everywhere, and quite a few bandages on her arms and head. Once he got the all clear from the doctor, he made his way to the side of the bed and gently grabbed Y/N’s hand. He kissed her forehead and sat in a chair next to the bed. 

 

At Dean’s approach, Y/N opened the one eye that wasn't covered in a bandage to look at him. “Hey, baby… I'm sorry about the Impala… I don't know what I was thinking, taking her after an argument like that, I just…” Y/N trailed off, shaking her head a bit. “Hey, hey, hey. Don't you worry about the car right now. I can fix her no matter the damage. I'm more worried about you, Y/N. You could've died in that crash, you know. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you...”

 

“Well, you don't have to worry about that because I'm right here... I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon.” Dean gave a weak smile at that response, tears in his eyes despite the fact he was willing himself not to cry. “God, Y/N, I don't think I would survive without you...”

 

\---------------- 

 

Dean awoke some hours later, lying in his bed at Bobby’s place. He was alone, as he had been for the last year. He let out a sigh, getting out of bed and heading downstairs where Bobby was already hard at work, looking for a case to get Dean back on his feet. It had been a year since his girlfriend died, and Dean had barely done any cases, just assistance here and there. He gave Bobby a quiet “good morning” and walked to the kitchen, grabbing leftovers from the night before to eat cold. He half listened to Bobby talk about a few cases, too distracted by his own thoughts until he noticed the quiet around him. Shit. How long ago had Bobby stopped talking? 

  
“Dean, you really need to do something with yourself. I know you loved her, and I know it hurts, losing loved ones, but it's been a year. You grieved less over your own brother before he came back, this should be no different.” Dean shook his head at Bobby’s words. “I get that you need me to get over it so you can have your house back, but it's not as easy as you think. I know you had to kill your wife and all, but you've had years to get over that. This is going to take time for me, like it or not. I can get out of your hair if you need me to that badly, but I might still be out of work for a couple more months.” With that, Dean left the house. He got in the Impala and drove off. He didn't know where he was going, but he was going somewhere away from human civilization for at least a few hours.  _ God, Y/N, I wish you were still here... _


End file.
